This disclosure relates generally to bar code scanners. More particularly, this disclosure relates to handheld scanners which are used in severe environments and are subject to intense usage.
The use of scanners to read bar codes, identification tags and other types of information is well established. Such scanners generally provide digitized signals which are used for various processing tasks and are highly useful in commercial transactions which require voluminous data and high speed processing.
The usefulness of such scanners for various transactions has resulted in increased usage and popularity. Because scanners for some applications may be subject to intense usage, the useful lifetime and the reliability of the scanners can be severely impacted. The housings for the electronics of the scanners are typically not constructed for the high-impact, high usage environment, nor are such scanner housings specially configured for versatile manual usage for a prolonged period of time.